


Welcome to the war

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Frenemies, M/M, Sparring, clue delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble written for the Word of the Day challenge on the 1_million_words community on Live Journal. The challenge word today: Sycophant.  In which, Spock annoys the hell out of McCoy, which is usual, and then hits him with a clue by four, which is not, necessarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the war

“Don’t you think for a second that I missed what all the _fawning_ over my supposed bravery was really about! That away team mission was a fiasco. None of us did ourselves any honors down there, and you know it!” 

McCoy is on Spock’s heels, barking at him all the way from the transporter room to the turbolift. 

“I get why you sang my praises; now Jim will think _you’re_ the peacemaker and _I’m_ the grumpy bastard who won’t give you a break. Well, he may mistake your sycophantic rubbish for sincerity, you thin green nightmare with a smirk --- but I definitely do not.”

“I’m sure the captain cares far more about how we execute our duties than the status of our … friendship. And exactly why would I waste any of our time playing human mind games like some sparring suitor?” 

Spock stepped out on his floor as the turbolift door opened. 

“It’s not like we’re fighting over him. _Are_ we?”

Spock watched McCoy’s mouth pop open as the doors slid shut. 

He couldn’t entirely suppress the little smile that crossed his own lips at the realization he saw slowly dawning in the good doctor’s eyes.


End file.
